


A Storm's Gift

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Gen, Supercharged Creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a storm brewing in Achievement City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hit List X man, that did things to me.

#### Grief  
noun  
deep sorrow, especially that caused by someone's death.

"Holy nobs that was close!” Gavin yells, the thunder rumbling nearby. “Bloody lightning nearly hit me!”

“Holy nobs…” Ryan mutters in a questioning tone.

“You know, we don't get this many thunderstorms around Achievement City.” Jack comments, his words nearly covered by the thunder. It echoed over five comms and in your ears, a deafening roar all together.

“Bloody hell!” Gavin yells again.

“You don't have an iron sword with you, do you Gavin?” Jeremy asks.

“I do, why?”

“Because you're going to be electrocuted.” Michael answers for Jeremy.

“Yeah.” Jeremy adds

“Gavin, you wanna head back for Achievement City?” Geoff asks. “You're not the luckiest person ever.”

“Nah, I will be fine Geoffrey.” Gavin says. Everyone was working on things around Achievement City, and Ryan and Gavin volunteered to get food for the impending winter. The leaves were long gone, sticking to the ground due to the recent rain, obviously trying to be snow instead of rain. A chill had began to set in and Geoff realized that it was time to prepare for another winter. Another lightning bolt struck the ground, causing Gavin to squeal, more than he has before.

“God dammit Gavin, shut up!” Michael ordered after the thunder died down.

“A lightnin’ hit a creeper!” Gavin exclaimed excitedly. “Supercharged creeper!”

“Wait, what?” Geoff asks.

“So, Gavin wins?” Jack asks, but Geoff is more concerned about Gavin.

“A supercharged creeper?” Geoff asks.

“Yeah, he's down a bit-”

“Gavin, you need to stay away from it.” Geoff orders.

“What, why?”

“I have to agree with Geoff on this one.” Ryan interrupts. “They are extremely dangerous creatures.”

“It's just a creeper.” Gavin mutters.

“And how many close calls have we had with regular creepers?” Geoff asks, and Gavin doesn't have a good enough answer. “Exactly.”

“Geoff, it's like a mile away, I'll be fine.”

“Supercharged creepers can run faster than you.” Ryan points out. “And have a bigger explosion radius. It's better if you get far away.”

“But I am telling you, it's right here!”

“Gavin, we believe you.” Jeremy says.

“Come home, idiot. We don't need you injured.” Michael says, but Gavin is too stubborn to listen.

“I'm staying with the creeper.”

“Until what? You fucking marry it?”

There is silence on Gavin's end.

“Gavin?” Jack asks. Silence. “Gavin!?”

“Sorry, fell.” Gavin apologizes for his clumsiness. Everyone else lets out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. “I'm fine, GOOD GOD-” his words are cut off by a deafening explosion, and fear grips everyone over the comms.

“Gavin?!” Michael is the first to yell for him. “Gavin, answer me you fuck!”

“His comm is dead, Michael. The explosion broke it.” Geoff explains.

“I don't care! Gavin?!” Michael had pulled his mic to the side, yelling for the younger man in vain.

“Ryan-?”

“Already on it.” Ryan cuts off, the storm quietly rumbling in the distance. No one had noticed that it has stopped raining.

“Gavin?!”

“Michael, he can't hear you!” Jeremy yells, but Michael doesn't yell back. He knows it, and he doesn't want to admit it.

“Ryan?” Michael asks after moving his mic back.

“I know where he was.”

 _“Is.”_ Michael corrects, and everyone realizes how hard this is going to be on Michael.

“Yeah.” Ryan relents, and everyone waits for Ryan to say anything. “Oh God...”

“Ryan?” Jack asks.

“There's nothing.”

“What do you mean?” Geoff barely gets out.

“I mean there is a crater the size of a house, there is nothing.” Ryan's voice sounds forced.

“You mean?”

“Yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit that Kudos button - It called your mother fat!
> 
> Leave a comment - I love to respond!


End file.
